Transcripts/Who's Who
:Polvina: Tubarina? Tubarina. :Tubarina: Huh? Oh. Go on, Polvina, I’m listening. :Polvina: After you put the 1 at the top, you’ve got to subtract that number there to get that number there. :Tubarina: Wha? Since when did we start doing mathematics? :Polvina: Since half an hour ago. :Tubarina: Ugh. We did? :Polvina: Tubarina, you have to concentrate, otherwise you’ll never pass the test today! :Tubarina: Yes I will. You just have to tell me the secret. :Polvina: What secret? :Tubarina: Why you’re the best in the class but I only just pass. :Polvina: It’s just hard work. :Tubarina: I knew there was a catch. :Polvina: Like, well, you always work hard at things outside of school. Just do the same for things in school. :Tubarina: Whatever way you look at it, it’s still hard work. :Ester: If you need help, Tata, we’ll be there. :Tata: Thanks, Ester. :Ester: Tata’s discovered some Drylanders have been trapping turtles. :Tubarina: No way! We’ve got to stop them! :Ester: We will. :bell rings :Polvina: But first we’ve got a test to do! :Tubarina: I still think there must be an easy way to get good grades. :Ester: If you find it, then tell me right away. :Girls and Miss Marla: into each other :Miss Marla: Girls, please watch where you walk. :Ester: Sorry, Miss Marla. :Miss Marla: Oh dear, the test papers. :Polvina and Tubarina: We’ll get them! bump Oh! :Ester: Polvina. :Miss Marla: Tubarina. :Ester: Are you okay? :Polvina: I think. :Tubarina: Oh, me too. :Miss Marla: Are you certain? :Tubarina: It was nothing, Miss Marla. :Polvina: Nothing at all. :Miss Marla: Alright then. If you’re sure. Let’s hurry along, though, we do have a test to begin. :Tubarina: herself Who wants to hurry for that? :Miss Marla: Well done, everyone. I graded the tests we all did yesterday and everybody passed. :Students: cheering :Miss Marla: And, everybody, attention please, there was one truly outstanding result. One of you achieved one hundred percent. :Ester: Way to go, Polvina! :Miss Marla: Congratulations, Tubarina. :Tubarina: Say who? :Miss Marla: Yes, you, Tubarina, very well done! :Ester: That’s amazing. :Tubarina: Double amazing. :Polvina: How did you do it? :Tubarina: No idea. But hey, guess what? singing I’m the top of the class, I’m the top of the class! :Polvina: 50% on her test Where did I go wrong? It’s the lowest mark I’ve ever had. :Ester: Don’t worry about it. You can’t always be on top. :Polvina: But how did Tubarina get one hundred percent? No one’s ever got that before. :Tata: Say, can either of you help me? :Ester: What’s up, Tata? :Tata: I need to find Tubarina. :Polvina: What for? :Tata: Those Drylanders have trapped more turtles! I need help to work out a plan. :Polvina: We’ll help! :Tata: Thanks, but this needs someone really smart. :Ester: We’re smart too, you know. Just because we didn’t get a hundred percent on the test. :Tata: I know, but I’d still like to find Tubarina. This needs the best brains around. :Ester: Can you believe this? Suddenly everyone thinks Tubarina’s a genius. :Leia: How did you do it, Tubarina? :Sirilo: How did you get one hundred percent? What’s the secret? :Tubarina: Oh, there is no secret. It’s just about one thing; hard work. :Leia: But I’ve never seen you work, Tubarina. :Tubarina: I have so too! You should’ve seen me in the library before the test. Oh, it was work, work, work, work, work. :chattering :Ester: Is that the real Tubarina? :Polvina: Maybe she’s changed. Maybe she is going to work hard to become a better student. :Ester: Maybe, but I’ll believe it when I see it. :Ester: What are you doing, Polvina? It’s recess! Come and play! :Polvina: I’ve got to start working hard again! :Ester: There’s lots of reasons why you didn’t do as well as Tubarina on this test. :Polvina: Such as? :Ester: Like, oh, what about the bump on the head? :Polvina: What about it? :Ester: Maybe the bump made your brain go fuzzy for a while. :Polvina: It could have, but it didn’t hurt Tubarina. She got a hundred percent! Explain that. :Ester: You’re right. She did, didn’t she? And you got fifty percent. :Polvina: Oh, do you have to keep reminding me about that? :Ester: You got the mark she normally gets, and she got the mark you normally get. :Polvina: Ester, drop it, please. :Ester: gasp I’ve got it! :Tubarina: Got what? :Ester: After school, come straight to the Starfish Palace. I’ll get Tubarina to come too! :Polvina: Ester? grumbles :Ester: I know what happened. It’s crystal clear. :Polvina: What is? :Ester: Why you got a hundred percent on the test and you just passed. Which is the exact opposite of what normally happens! :Tubarina: We’re listening. :Ester: When you two bumped your heads, you swapped part of your personalities. :Polvina and Tubarina: We what? :Ester: It’s obvious, isn’t it? :Polvina: Not to me. :Tubarina: It’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. :Ester: Then can you come up with another explanation for why you both changed so quickly? :Polvina: Well… :Tubarina: Uh… :Ester: You see, it’s the only thing that fits! :Tubarina: Well, I really don’t care what caused it. I like getting a hundred percent on the test. I want to stay like this forever. :Ester: Think of what you could be losing! The normal Tubarina is brave and strong. She’s not afraid of anything! :Tubarina: Well, I can still be like that. Can I? :Ester: Sorry. If you’ve become Polvina, then that’s who you are. You can’t be Tubarina as well. :Polvina: I’m not saying I believe it, but if we did swap personalities when we bumped heads, what do we do? :Ester: Trust me. Hmm. :Ester: Ready? :Polvina and Tubarina: Ester… :Ester: This is the only way. :Polvina: It’s going to hurt. :Ester: Only for a little while, but think of how good it’ll be when you’re back to normal. Ready… :Polvina and Tubarina: moaning Ready. :Ester: On my order. Charge! :Polvina and Tubarina: at each other, then stop Whoa! :Ester: Why did you do that? :Tubarina: We can’t hit our heads together. :Polvina: Not on purpose. :Ester: It’s just a small hit. :Polvina and Tubarina: No! :Turtle: gurgling :Tubarina: What does she want? :Turtle: gurgling :Polvina: Oh, we’re sorry, we don’t speak turtle. You should go see Tata, the Turtle Princess. :Ester: But I know her! She’s Tata’s friend. :Tubarina: Oh, Tata might be in trouble! :Turtle: gurgling :Ester: Look at her go! :Polvina: gasp For a turtle to move that fast, Tata must be in trouble! :Turtle: gurgling :Ester: gasp Tata! :Polvina: What happened? :Tata: I was trying to free one of the big turtles when I'' got trapped ''myself! :Ester: Not for long! :Tubarina: Pull! :Girls: grunting :Tata: It’s no good. It’s locked tight. :Tubarina: We have to do something before the Drylanders come to collect this trap! :Polvina: But that could be any moment! :Ester: Make that right now! :descends :Tata: That thing is going to take us away! :Tubarina: No. We’ll use it to break you out! :Polvina: How? :Tubarina: We’ll hold down the trap and when the thing lifts it, the trap will break! :Tata: Here it comes… :Ester: How to we make it go where we want it to go? :Polvina: I’ll do that! :starts to break :Ester: It’s starting to break! :crash :Tata: We’re safe! :Tubarina: We’re out of here! :Everyone: of relief :Tata: Thank you so much! :Turtles: gurgling :Tata: I didn’t think we’d ever get out of there. :Ester: I didn’t think so either, until Tubarina’s great idea. :Tata: It was a great idea. :Ester: The sort of idea Polvina would normally have, right? :Tubarina: Don’t start that again. :Polvina: We’re not bumping heads again. :Tata: And that was so brave of you, Polvina, to grab that hook. :Ester: Exactly the sort of thing Tubarina normally did, before you-know-what. :Turtles: gurgling :Tata: I’ve got to help these two get home. I’ll see you at school tomorrow! :Girls: goodbye to Tata :Ester: What happened with Tata and the trap just proves what I’ve been saying. :Tubarina: Forget it, Ester. We’re not bumping heads again. :Ester: Just one little clunk? It won’t hurt. Well, not much. :Girls and Miss Marla: into each other :Miss Marla: Really, girls, this is becoming something of a habit. :Ester: Sorry, Miss Marla. :Polvina and Tubarina: Oh, we’ll get those! bump Ow! :Ester: I knew you could do it! :Miss Marla: Are you alright, girls? :Polvina and Tubarina: Yes, Miss Marla. :Miss Marla: Actually, I’m pleased we bumped into each other. I need to talk to you. :Polvina: Is anything wrong? :Miss Marla: Let’s go to my cottage. I have something to show you. :Ester: What’s going on? :Miss Marla: I’m afraid I made a terrible mistake. :Ester: What sort of mistake, Miss Marla? :Miss Marla: I mixed up the test results, in particular, those obtained by two of you. :Polvina: Which two? :Miss Marla: It was you who got a hundred percent, Polvina and you only just passed, Tubarina. :Tubarina: Oh, I did? :Miss Marla: I’m very sorry, I don’t blame you if you both feel very angry. :Tubarina: That’s… that’s fantastic, Miss Marla! :Polvina: I can’t believe it! :Polvina and Tubarina: Thank you! :Miss Marla: I thought they’d be upset. :Ester: Actually, I’m a little upset, Miss Marla. :Miss Marla: You are? :Ester: I had this brilliant scientific theory about head bumping. Now it’s totally kaput! :Miss Marla: Kaput? :Ester: Humph. See you at school, Miss Marla. :Miss Marla: Yes, see you at school, Ester. :Ester: So I was wrong. The bump on the head didn’t make you swap personalities. :Polvina: It was just a mix up with the test papers. :Ester: But explain what happened with Tata. You came up with the idea, Tubarina, and you did the brave thing, Polvina. :Tubarina: Just because people act in a certain way most of the time… :Polvina: …doesn’t mean they can’t act in other ways at other times. :Tubarina: It was nice to be like you for a little while, Polvina. :Polvina: laughs And it was nice to be like you for a little while, Tubarina. :Ester: But you didn’t swap personalities, so you were always yourselves anyway. :Polvina: That’s right. :Ester: So does all this mean that I can get one hundred percent on a test too? :Polvina: Of course you can! :Tubarina: You just have to know the secret. :Ester: Which is? :Tubarina: That there is no secret. :Polvina: It’s just hard work. :Ester: Aww, hard work? There’s always a catch! :Tubarina: You said it! :Polvina and Tubarina: laughing